Gifts of the Heart
by Star of Heaven
Summary: Christmas is a time for giving presents to those closest to you. Anzu and Shizuka meet to show each other what they got for the one they care about most.


_Gifts of the Heart_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Also, there are no pairings in this fic. It's just focused on the friendship. So if you're looking for romance, you're looking in the wrong place. With that being said, Merry Christmas.

* * *

Pure white snow. It was so beautiful, so clean, and so soft. Few things were more special than the feel of fresh snow in one's hands. The snowflakes fell peacefully from the sky and created a thin sheet of white over the streets of Domino.

Mazaki Anzu and Kawai Shizuka sat on a cold bench underneath a snow-filled tree. A few days ago, they had agreed to meet on the day before Christmas to reveal what they had gotten for the person they cared about most. Today was Christmas Eve.

Anzu reached into her red and green bag and got out a circular object wrapped in white tissue. She carefully unwrapped it, and freed the small Kuribo plushie that had been trapped. "This is what I got for Yugi," she said, smiling.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Shizuka exclaimed, placing her hand on the Kuribo plushie. "And so soft."

Anzu's smile became wider. "When I first saw it, I just knew that it was the perfect gift for Yugi," she explained. "It's not exactly the kind of thing that he's into, but I think it suits him just fine."

"I'm sure he'll like it," Shizuka reassured. "Here's my present." From her pocket she pulled out a small, gray jewelry box. She took the top off, and inside was a heart-shaped amethyst on a thin, golden chain.

Anzu blinked cluelessly. "The necklace's pretty and all, but I really can't see Jounouchi wearing something like that," she admitted.

To Anzu's surprise, Shizuka began laughing. "It's not for my brother!" the younger girl corrected between laughs. "I already brought his gift. This necklace is for Mai-san."

"Oops," Anzu sounded, blushing. "In that case, I think it'll look nice on Mai-san."

"Thanks," Shizuka said happily. "I need to be going now. I just can't wait until tomorrow to give Mai-san her present."

"I can't wait, either." Anzu agreed. "Well then, I'll see you later."

"Take care," Shizuka requested. She and Anzu stood up and headed down opposite ends of the street.

o o o o o o

Snowflakes were still falling from the sky, but there weren't as many as there had been earlier. Also, the wind was blowing less, so it was actually quite pleasant for Anzu to take her time walking to the Kame Game Store. When she arrived there, she was greeted by Sugoroku. He then went to go get Yugi while she waited patiently.

"Hi Anzu!" Yugi greeted cheerfully, running out of the game store and up to Anzu.

"Hey Yugi," Anzu replied. "I know it's a day early, but here's your Christmas gift." She handed Yugi the bag she had been carrying.

Yugi accepted the bag and then stared at it blankly.

Anzu held back her giggle. "Go ahead, open it," she urged gently.

Slowly, Yugi stuck his hand into the bag and took out the wrapped object. His eyes widened as he removed the tissues from the Kuribo plushie. "It's cute!" he noticed, his childish face glowing red. "Thanks, Anzu!"

"Merry Christmas, Yugi," Anzu said with a smile.

Yugi then suddenly remembered something. "Oh, wait right here!" he requested. He dashed back into the store. A few minutes later, he came back, but now he was carrying a rectangular box. "This is your gift," he presented, handing it to Anzu.

Anzu took the box from Yugi. Inside was a Black Magician Girl doll. It was such a perfect replica! Even all the little details were exact! "Wow, this is really nice!" she thought out loud. "Thank you so much!"

Yugi grinned broadly. "Merry Christmas, Anzu," he said joyfully. "Hey, do you want to get something to eat? My treat."

"Sure," Anzu answered. She took Yugi's hand into hers and together they walked down the sidewalk to a nearby restaurant.

o o o o o o

The clouds were beginning to part, and a bit of sunshine peaked through. A few stray snowflakes fell here and there, and the wind had almost completely stopped blowing. Shizuka thought about none of this as she walked down the snowy street. She wondered where Mai could be. It was never easy to find the blonde; she always came and went as she pleased.

A sigh escaped from Shizuka. "Mai-san, where are you?" she asked aloud.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands come over her eyes. "Guess who!" challenged a familiar female voice.

"Mai-san?" Shizuka guessed, quickly turning around.

"That's right!" Mai replied, smirking. Amusement shone in her violet eyes. "So how are you today?"

"I'm fine," Shizuka answered. "It's a day too soon, but I just can't wait any longer. Close your eyes, please!"

Mai was slightly puzzled, but she did as she was requested to do. Shizuka retrieved the little gray box from her pocket, opened it, and pulled out the amethyst heart necklace. She undid the clasp and tied it around Mai's neck. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Mai opened her eyes and looked down at her chest. "Wow, it's pretty," she complimented, taking the necklace into her hand. "Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Mai-san," Shizuka said, a broad grin on her face.

The smirk returned to Mai's lips. "I have a gift for you as well," she told the younger girl. She reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and got out a long, shiny pink ribbon. She then looped it around the back of Shizuka's head and tied her brown hair up into a ponytail. "It looks very lovely on you," the blonde woman noticed, her sly smile wider. "Merry Christmas, Shizuka-chan."

Shizuka's face was a bright shade of red. "Thanks so much!" She then noticed Anzu and Yugi walking toward her and Mai. "Hi, you two!" she greeted them.

"Hi Shizuka-chan, Mai-san," Anzu responded. "Yugi's taking me out to dinner. Isn't that so sweet of him?"

"Would you like to come with us?" Yugi asked. "I don't mind paying for two more."

"We'd love to come with you two," Mai accepted, curling her arm around Shizuka's shoulders. "But I'll be the one to treat Shizuka-chan."

"Um, sure." Shizuka's blush was becoming more and more obvious. "That's so nice of you."

"Oh, and Shizuka-chan, you look really nice with that ribbon," Anzu complimented.

Shizuka blushed even more. "Thanks. Mai-san gave it to me."

The four of them then began to head down the street to the restaurant. Yugi and Anzu held hands as they walked, and Mai had her arms around Shizuka's shoulders.

END


End file.
